Hermione Granger is a Witch!
by Tokiwa Ashirogi
Summary: Hermione menganggap sihir itu tidak ada dan itu hanya khayalan, orang tuanya pun juga berpendapat sama. Tetapi apakah itu akan tetap dipercayai oleh mereka? So, read and give review to me. *summary bikinan pemula.. /sebenarnya ingin dibuat dengan sudut pandang dari orang tua Hermione, tapi gagal/


_**Warning! **_Karena dibuat oleh author pemula, maklum kalau banyak kesalahan.

HARRY POTTER © J K Rowling

Hermione Granger is a Witch?!

by GoldSeeker13528

_Hope you like it!_

* * *

Mr. Granger dan Mrs. Granger baru saja pulang dari tempat kerjanya, membawa tas yang berisi peralatan-peralatan untuk memeriksa dan menyembuhkan gigi para pasien mereka. Ya, orangtua dari Hermione Jean Granger adalah dokter gigi.

Hermione membukakan pintu untuk kedua orang tuanya yang nampak kelelahan, namun dengan perhatian yang diberikan Hermione, mereka merasa senang. Apalagi mereka jelas tak akan bertanya pada Hermione '_apakah kau sudah belajar, Nak?_' karena Hermione adalah anak yang benar-benar kelewat pintar dan rajin.

"Kau ingin menghabiskan malam bersama kami menonton televisi, nak? Apa kau tidak capek belajar?" tanya Mrs. Granger.

"Ya, Mum. Aku sudah hafal persis yang dimaksud dengan Trigonometri dan Logaritma. Sebaiknya apa aku merebuskan air untuk kalian berdua?" ujar Hermione.

"Tidak usah, Mione sayang," ucap Mrs. Granger dan menyiapkan peralatan mandinya dan peralatan mandi suaminya.

Mr. Granger dan Mrs. Granger sudah selesai mandi dan ingin menghabiskan malam _Weekend_ bersama putri tunggalnya menonton televisi. Mereka dan Hermione duduk di sofa ruang keluarga dan menonton acara televisi berjudul '_The Wizard_' Hermione menganggap sihir itu tidak ada dan itu hanya khayalan, orang tuanya pun juga berpendapat sama.

Saat hendak mengganti _channel_ siaran, tiba-tiba keluarga kecil tersebut itu dikagetkan dengan bunyi PLOP di depan rumah keluarga Granger.

"Apa ada kucing?" tanya Mrs. Granger.

"Bukan, Mum. Kucing tidak akan menyuarakan 'plop' dalam keadaan apapun!" bantah Hermione mengungkapkan argumennya.

"Kau benar, sayang. Aku akan melihat situasi di luar-" kata Mr. Granger yang dipotong oleh suara ketukan pintu depan. "Aku akan membukanya," ujar Mr. Granger singkat dan membukakan pintu untuk sang tamu.

Begitu kagetnya ayah dari Hermione Granger dan istri dari Helena Granger ini melihat perempuan memakai topi seperti topi para kaum penyihir fiksi yang ditunjukkan di film televisi. Dan dia terlihat sudah sedikit tua, karena wajahnya penuh kerutan. Dan tampaknya sifatnya tegas.

"Boleh saya masuk, Mr. Granger?" tanya perempuan berpenampilan nyentrik itu.

"Ah, silakan, silakan. Anda kedinginan? Bahkan memakai jubah-" kata Mr. Granger penuh perhatian yang dipotong permpuan itu. "Dimana Hermione Jean Granger?" tanyanya tegas.

"Apa yang anda inginkan dari anak saya?" tanya Mr. Granger berbalik.

"Aku tanya, dimana Hermione Jean Granger?" tanya permpuan itu lagi dengan suara tegas juga.

"Baiklah, ikuti saya," kata Mr. Granger mempersilakan perempuan itu memasuki ruang keluarga rumah mereka.

"Jadi, kau Miss Hermione Jean Granger?" tanya permpuan itu pada Hermione dengan suara yang berwibawa.

"Y-ya. Apa yang membuat anda perlu repot-repot berkunjung kemari?" tanya Hermione, menjabat tangan perempuan tersebut yang terulur.

"Ah, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Aku Minerva McGonagall. Dan aku berkunjung ke sini ("sepertinya akan susah menjelaskannya," gerutu perempuan itu) untuk memberikanmu ini," ujar perempuan yang bernama Minerva McGonagall itu.

Dia menyerahkan segulung perkamen pada Hermione. Hermione membacanya dengan cermat.

_SEKOLAH SIHIR HOGWARTS_

_Kepala Sekolah: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_(Orde of Merlin, Kelas Pertama, Penyihir Hebat, Kepala Penyihir, Konfederasi Sihir Internasional)_

_Miss Granger yang baik,_

_Dengan gembira kami mengabarkan bahwa kami menyediakan tempat untuk Anda di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts. Terlampir daftar semua buku dan peralatan yang dibutuhkan. Tahun ajaran baru mulai 1 Sepetember. Kami menunggu burung hantu Anda paling lambat 31 Juli._

_Hormat saya,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Wakil Kepala Sekolah_

"Apa Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry itu? Aku tak pernah mendengar atau melihatnya di buku 'All School in United Kingdom'-" tanya Hermione.

"Tepat. Karena itu-er-sekolah sihir," ujar Minerva McGonagall.

Hermione dan kedua oran tuanya mengerjap. Sihir? Baru saja mereka menonton hal yang mereka anggap fantasi belaka dan hal yang paling tidak ilmiah sedunia itu, tetapi orang ini mengaku sebagai penyihir dan memberitahu bahwa Hermione juga seorang penyihir? Jika dia berada di zaman abad pertengahan, pasti dia sudah ditangkap dan dibakar di depan massa.

"Baik. Anda mengaku-aku sebagai penyihir, buktikan sihir anda sekarang!" tantang Hermione.

"Baiklah," ujar Minerva McGonagall dengan menghela nafas. "Tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin jika aku berhasil maka kau akan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Profesor', kalau untuk guru laki-laki boleh kautambahkan kalimat 'Sir'?" lanjut Minerva McGonagall.

"Aku bersedia," ujar Hermione.

Minerva McGonagall mencabut sebuah tongkat dan mengayunkannya ke arah kancing bekas, serta merta menggumamkan suatu kata yang tak jelas, 'Lacarnum inflamare', dan tercipta sebuah api. Namun dengan cepat dia menggumamkan suatu kata lagi, 'Aguamenti', air tersembur dari ujung tongkat sihirnya. Dan dia membuat kancing hangus itu melayang-layang di udara, kemudian mengubahnya menjadi kumbang. Kemudian kumbang itu kabur.

Tak bisa dipungkiri, keluarga Granger benar-benar terpesona.

"Nah, apa kau mau berangkat ke Hogwarts 1 September nanti?" tanya Minerva McGonagall.

"Aku mau-er-Profesor!" jawab Hermione dengan antusias.

"Nah, bagus. Sekarang apakah kamu mau ikut bersamaku ke Diagon Alley? Ah- itu tempat dimana kamu bisa membeli semua keperluan sekolahmu," ujar Profesor McGonagall.

Hermione mendiskusikan hal ini dengan ayah ibunya.

"Baik, profesor. Saya akan ke Diagon Alley bersama anda," ucap Hermione.

Maka dia dan Profesor Minerva McGonagall pergi menuju Diagon Alley.

.

Di sana penuh sesak dengan penyihir. Hermione kagum, ada tempat untuk membeli buku-buku, hewan peliharaan, dan yang paling besar di situ adalah bangunan yang berwarna putih.

"Nah, Miss Granger, sebelum kita membeli buku-buku untuk keperluanmu, mari kita menukarkan uang pemberian orang tuamu ini ke bank para penyihir, Gringotts," ujar Profesor McGonagall sambil menunjuk bangunan yang ia anggap paling besar tadi.

'Ternyata itu bank' pikir Hermione.

Mereka masuk ke Gringotts dan mendapati banyak makhluk yang bertubuh mungil dan bertelinga runcing. Hermione agak merinding dan bertanya pada Profesor McGonagall, "siapa mereka, profesor?"

"Siapa mereka? Jika kau bertanya, lebih tepatnya, 'makhluk apa mereka'. Mereka adalah goblin Gringotts," ujar McGonagall.

Selesai berbelanja di Diagon Alley sebanyak 50 galleon untuk semua keperluannya, itu pun termasuk buku-buku bacaan yang memang Hermione beli untuk mengisi waktu luangnya di Hogwarts nanti.

.

"Selamat tinggal, Mione sayang!" teriak William Granger, ayah Hermione.

Kereta api Hogwarts Express mulai melaju dan meninggalkan peron sembilan tiga per empat. Sedangkan orang tua para anak-anak mulai meninggalkan peron tersebut, mereka tentu punya banyak urusan yang harus diselesaikan di rumah.

William Granger dan Helena Granger keluar dari dinding pembatas peron sembilan dan peron sepuluh di stasiun King's Cross. Mereka asyik berbincang-bincang saat perjalanan pulang ke kediaman keluarga kecil itu.

"Tak dapat kita bayangkan, anak kita adalah seorang _wizard_!" seru William.

"Ya, sebelas tahun mempunyai anak, kita tak tahu bahwa anak kita penyihir!" kata Helena menyetujui.

"Sebelumnya bahkan Hermione tak pernah 'tak sengaja' mengeluarkan sihirnya, kan?" William bertanya.

"Tidak. Aku bertanya pada Minerva bahwa kecelakaan sihir atau sihir tak sengaja sering terjadi," kata Helena.

"Mungkin dari keluarga Granger terdahulu ada seorang penyihir, namun dia menutupi kenyataan bahwa ia penyihir," celetuk William.

"Yah, aku tak tahu. Yang pastinya, kita harus membuat Hermione senang di dunianya," ujar Helena.

_fin_

_._

_._

_._

Nggak tau apa yang harus dibicarakan lagi...

_Hope you like_ it

Budayakan RnR, kritik, saran, atau komentar saya terima, kok.


End file.
